V for the Opera
by KATATTACKx
Summary: V for Vendetta meets Phantom of the Opera. close to both storylines.
1. First Impressions

VforVendetta**VS**PhantomoftheOpera

---------------------

Chapter 1: The Beginning.

My name is Evey. For the past year, my life has been... confusing, to say the least. My life has changed drastically for the better. I will always look back at this time and remember it as a turning point. I've grown up more this last year than I have in my entire 21 years of life.

I guess I should start from the beginning. All of this really starts, with a man. But he was more than a man... he was an idea. His name was V. It's pretty sad that I know so little of him, when he impacted my life so much. I met him last year, at the London Opera House, where I used to make my living as a chorus girl. Not the best job, I guess, but it paid the rent.

There was always rumors that there was a "Ghost" of the Opera House. Silly rumors that the ballerinas passed along to new girls. I didn't believe a word of it, of course. This _was_ the year 2014. Ghosts? They were probably on drugs, or simply so food depraved their minds were always working overtime. Ballerinas. Pfft.

I guess an Opera House isn't very modern these days. Not with movie theaters and internet and whatnot... But we did usually take in a good profit every night.

The first time I ever saw met V, it was a Sunday night. I remember that most distinctly of all, because we don't put on shows on Mondays. I was looking forward to sleeping in tomorrow and being lazy all day. It was late, and I was walking home from the Opera House. My apartment was only a block away, so I always walked home.

But that night, the cops were out in full force. Apparently, someone had blown up some famous statue. That didn't mean much to me, since I didn't grow up here. But it mattered to them, and they apparently thought I was some sort of terrorist. In a dress.

"What're you doing out here so late, pretty?," one of them leered at me. I looked around, and then at my watch.

"It's only 9, sir," I answered politely as possible, even though I was already getting angry. The two men stepped toward me threateningly.

"Doesn't matter _what_ time it is... it's too late for a lady like you to be out... by yourself," the other said. "Maybe we could.. accompany you home?"

Did they think I was stupid? They kept coming towards me, though, and I began to realize they really meant business. Police or not, they meant to hurt me... or worse.

"Look, can't you just give me a ticket or something? I'm just going straight home, my house is about five minutes away. You'll never see me again," I pleaded.

The two men shared a glance. "Oh, but precious... we _want_ to see you. All of you!," said the first man, and before I could react, he grabbed me. The second man quickly grabbed my arms and pinned them behind my back.

Panic was taking hold of me now, and adrenaline was pumping through my veins. I kicked out at the man in front of me, but he just stepped aside and laughed. "Oh no, darlin', just be nice to us, and we'll be nice to you..."

"Pardon me, sirs, but I suggest you visualize again where you invision this ending. Vexation on your part, I should think. The both of you are vacuous at best, and lack the valor your post suggests. I think it is vital, sirs, that you vacate the area... before you find your viscera to be on the ground. I alone vouch for myself, but I would hate to cause a vituperation," was what I heard from in front of me. The first man blocked me, and I could not see who had spoken, but the man behind me must have seen him.

"Who're you, then? Why don't you just bugger off? This lass is ours tonight." I shuddered. But the phantom voice spoke again.

"Wrong answer... you vicious man."

The next thing I knew, I was thrown to the ground, and instinct made me cover my head. I heard a scuffle ensuing from the three men, but I was too frightened to look or try and make sense of anything. Soon, there was silence.

The unknown voice spoke. "What is your name?," he asked.

I uncovered my head and looked up at him. He was tall, but a streetlight was behind him, and I couldn't see any of his features. "I'm... Evey," I said to him. I could see his shadow nod.

"A perfect name for the perfect girl... you sing at the Opera House, do you not?," he asked me. I didn't ask how he knew this, just nodded my own head. I heard him laugh softly.

"Ah yes... how history repeats itself. Well, Evey, _my_ name is... V."

And then he disappeared.

------------------------

Sahweeet.

My 2nd fanfic.

DEDICATED TO PAIGE ESTHER...

p.s. for you rabid V for Vendetta fans, I realize his V-riddled speech is _not_ the same as the movie. I did that on purpose. kthx :)


	2. Blackout

After that night, it was two weeks before I saw him again. Not that he wasn't on my mind... because he was. All the time, really. What had he meant by "History repeats itself" ? How did he know where I worked? I had a hunch he went there often, so I began paying more attention to the audience. But that isn't really easy, when the lights are shining in your face. All you can really see off stage is a sea of pale ovals, the faces of the rich people in the crowd.

And... I couldn't help blushing when I remembered that he had called me _perfect_. And that I had a perfect name... maybe because his name was V? It was quite possible. But after two weeks, I had begun to think I had dreamed all of it. In fact, sometimes I got quite angry at myself for even thinking of that night, and him.

But I couldn't help it. He had saved me from... well, some very bad men. If he hadn't showed up, I might've ended up dead. Police officers or not, I _know_ those men meant to hurt me.

My friend at the Opera House, Meg, noticed something was up after about a week. She kept badgering me about why I looked like I was daydreaming, or why I acted so happy these days. All I could do was scowl at her. But really, this was affecting me.

Anyway, after two weeks, I had given up on seeing my mystery savior. I figured he would have tried to get in contact with me, if he really cared about me. Maybe all he did was go around saving damsels.

It was a Tuesday night, and we had a full house. That was typical of Tuesdays, suprisingly. I was back stage, "day dreaming," when I heard my name whispered. I turned around, thinking I'd see Meg, but instead I saw a mask. Well, half of one.

I froze, and said nothing. The side of the face I could see turned up in what I figured was a smile, and the eye was gazing right into mine.

"Hello again, Evey," the man in the mask said, and I immediately recognized the voice. It was my savior!

"V!" I breathed, taken by surprise but extremely happy to see him. "I thought I'd never see you again!" I told him quietly. His half-face grin got wider, and he leaned in close to my face. I could smell his cologne mixed with his scent, and I found it intoxicating.

"You wanted to see me again? Why?" he asked me. He sounded confused, yet he was still grinning... as if he already knew the answer, but didn't want to come off as a know-it-all.

I stopped to think before answering. "Well," I finally said, "you _did_ save my life. Or is that not a good enough reason?"

He leaned back and laughed quietly, and his scent disappeared. Without realizing it, I leaned towards him, trying to catch the scent again. But at that moment, Meg tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped about a foot in the air, and turned to face her. She must not have seen V, because all she said to me was "We're on!". When I turned around to say goodbye to V, he had disappeared. Again.

What was up with this dude?

---

After the performance had ended, Meg and I walked with linked arms out of the Opera House. She was chattering aimlessly, and I listened with only half an ear as she prattled on about her ex-boyfriend.

Finally she said something that I actually heard.

"... so I told him we were through! Hey, Evey, how about you? Any men in your life?" she asked. I looked at her, perplexed, shaken from my own thoughts about V; who he was, and why he wore the mask.

"Oh, me? Ha, Meg, you know I don't date. I haven't in a year. I guess dating just isn't for me...," I trailed off, because she had stopped walking and was staring at me.

"Evey, I've been watching you. For the past two weeks, you've been all googly eyed and acting like the ballerinas." We both laughed, but she wasn't done. "I thought we were friends, Evey. Are we? Tell me. Who's the guy?"

We had continued walking, and had reached the corner where we usually seperated ways. Again she stopped, and so did I. We stood in the pool of light from the streetlamp.

I sighed. "Meg, I swear, it's nothing. I just met some guy, _once_, and haven't seen him since. Nothing."

She stared at me, as if reading my mind, trying to figure out whether I was lying. I guess I had passed her radar, because she sighed too. She hugged me, and said, "Well, if you say so. I really think a guy'd be good for you... if something like that could make you bubbly for two weeks. But, that's just me talking, and what do I know? See you tomorrow, Evey." She turned and walked into the shadows.

I began walked again, thinking about our conversation. Would a guy be good for me? I guessed so... even a guy who disappeared at the drop of a hat. But still... that, and the mask, gave him an air of mystery. The visible side of his face had been handsome, and that didn't hurt at all. And that smell...

At first I thought I was remembering it so vividly that I simply _thought_ I was smelling it, but after a minute I realized I _was_ smelling it. I turned around frantically, but saw nothing. The nearest street lamp only cast shadows. But I smelled it... that irrisistible ocean smell...

I felt someone's breath on my neck, and nearly shrieked, but a hand was placed over my mouth, and the other around my waste. My eyes opened wide in panic, but I could still see no one. But I felt him. And smelled him.

And heard him. "Evey... you were beautiful on stage tonight."

And that's the _last_ thing I heard, before blackness rushed in on me.

----------------------------------

Oooh, you just love cliffhangers.


	3. Angel of Music

SORRY!! For not updating. I just have been so incredibly busy, with play practice + homework.  
Kelsismom: ty for noticing that. I'll try and make less mistakes. but I can't really go and fix that. :s

----------------------

I woke up to the sound of music playing. It sounded like a warped music box, and it was next to my right ear. I turned my head slightly, and saw a disfigured looking monkey was the source of the music. I saw I was laying in a bed, and sat up to look around. There was a lot to see.

The first thing I saw was the incredible amount of candles amassed around the cavernous room I was in. When my eyes adjusted, I began to see details, like a half open closet with numerous dresses inside. I took a closer look at the bed, and saw the ornate carvings in the headpiece.

It confused me. I had no idea where I was. And then... I heard him.

"Good morning, Evey," said his velvet voice from the doorway. I didn't look at him, or react outwardly at all, but on the inside I felt fireworks going off. I was with him, I _must_ be safe. I kept studying the room, noting the lack of windows or a telephone.

After a good 2 minutes or so, I finally looked back at him. The right side of his face was beaming, and the left side was covered with the everpresent mask.

I was intrigued by this man. I felt no fear of my surroundings or him. I was just curious; mostly about why he wore the mask, and why he was so interested in _me_ of all people.

He hadn't moved from the doorway, so I finally said, "Come in, won't you?" He shook his head slightly. "No, Evey. I just wanted to tell you I made you breakfast. And that your clothes are in the bureau and closet. Pick anything to wear, it's all appropriate." He bowed, and left, closing the door behind him.

I had no idea what time it was, because there was no visible clock in the room. I looked in the small chest next to my bed, and saw my personal things... wallet, loose change, and my watch, which said it was 9:30. But my cell phone wasn't there.

I still wasn't worried, just slightly annoyed. It was Wednesday, and I had work today... the stage manager was probably furious, and I'd no doubt have many calls from Meg. But I went over to the dresser and opened it, expecting to see jeans.

And I did... all name brand. _Not_ my type of clothes at all. But I pulled a pair on, and they were a perfect fit. I grinned, because they fit so well and it was usually only after many hours of shopping that I found the correct jean size. I opened another drawer, and found some plain tshirts. I pulled one on, and left the room.

My room opened straight into a hallway, which had two other doors off it, but I could smell bacon coming from down the hall. I followed the narrow hall and came upon the kitchen, where V was humming cheerfully and cooking.

"Hello, V," I said, and he turned, still holding the pan and spatula in his hand. Behind him I could see a plate full of bacon, as well as a stack of steaming pancakes. My mouth watered; I suddenly felt ravenous. He motioned to the small kitchen table without breaking tune, and turned back to finish cooking the pancake.

I poured myself a cup of orange juice from a pitcher and sat sipping it, waiting patiently for him. When he finished, he brought the two plates over and sat down across from me. He placed both plates in front of me, and sat back with his arms crossed. He was still smiling. "Dig in," he said.

I didn't need another invitation, and began cutting up pancakes into slices and picking bacon strips for the empty plate in front of me. After a few bites, I looked up at him again. He hadn't touched a thing. "Aren't you going to eat?" I asked him. He shook his head, and said, "I already ate, while you were sleeping." I nodded, and kept eating.

After I had eaten my full, I sat back and grinned lazily at him. The warm meal had made me tired all over again. "Did you enjoy it?" V asked me, and I nodded.

I was so content to just sit there in his company, full and warm. But I knew I had to go to work, and I told him so.

"V, thank you so much for everything, but I have to go to the Opera House. I have work today."

His grin didn't falter, but I felt a sudden change in atmosphere. "No, Evey. You don't have any work anymore. At least, not for awhile."

I frowned at him, and he got up and began clearing the table of my dishes. "Evey, since that night when I first saw you on stage, I knew I had to have you for my own... You are amazing, you sing beautifully, there is no one else like you." I couldn't see where this was going, and by that time I didn't want to.

"Evey... I need you. I want you to sing for me, forever. I love you."

His back was to me, but I gaped at him. What... was he talking about? Angel of music? Forever? He was sweet, but not _that_ sweet. I barely knew the guy.

"V, where am I?" I asked him, and he must have noticed the quaver in my voice, because he turned around. "Evey, I can't tell you that. And it doesn't matter. You're staying here with me... I will write music for you, and you will perform it for me, and we will be happy."

I shook my head unbelivingly. This couldn't be happening. Who _was_ this man? I was beginning to think he was crazy.

"Evey... you are my angel of music."

--------------------

like I said, sorry about the longngngngn wait for an update.


End file.
